Jar of Hearts
by Armylife93
Summary: Kagome is the school rebel. InuYasha is the head guy, and Kikyo is his girlfriend and Kagome's sister. What started as the two being sworn enemies, evolves into something much more. InuXKag MirXSan AyaXKou RinXSes
1. Jar of Hearts

**CHAPTER ONE: JAR OF HEARTS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... Sadly. I wish I did. That would be kick-ass. **

_**"Those who control their anger have great understanding; those with a hasty temper will make mistakes."**_** -Solomon, Proverb 14:29**

_**"Who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart?" **_**-Christina Perri.**

**X-X**

I honestly couldn't understand it.

Every day, everywhere people woke up every morning. Some starving, some rich, some poor, some dying, some hyped up on life. But either way people woke up. I just didn't get how.

I hated mornings. How does someone feel so happy in the morning? Not that I hate my life, but when I first wake up I don't have a spring in my step, and I don't know about you, but if I were dying of starvation, I would want to stay in bed- not go out and tire myself out more. Anyone heard of conserving energy?

And yet, people still did it.

Please ignore my morning rambling. I tend to do that before my mind is even awake.

My biggest worry right now was what to do with my alarm clock. Two options: 1.) Throw it against the wall. 2.) Throw it against the _fucking _wall. _Anything_ to stop that incessant beeping.

So I did it. I picked up that damned contraption and I threw it at the wall. The beeping stopped soon after.

Thank God.

I laid back down in my bed and put my pillow over my head to block out the sunlight.

You know how some people once they wake up they can't go back to sleep? Yeah, that's not me. Give me five seconds and I'll be back in the land of rainbows and unicorns.

But just my luck, the high pitched noise starts up yet again.

'_I could have sworn I threw that fucker hard enough for it to break.'_

I throw the pillow off of my head, my patience level wearing extremely thin for it only be seven in the morning, and look to the broken alarm clock on my floor. Yeah, that definitely wasn't the cause of the noise.

Giving up on my mission to sleep, I put my feet on the cold hardwood floor of my room, shivering for a minute, before stepping out into the hallway, following the noise. It led me to the bathroom and it took me all of three seconds before I was doubled over laughing.

It was Kikyo, my sister, singing in the shower.

"Hey, Kikyo! Could you keep it down please? Not yet, but soon you're going to be singing at the frequency only dogs can hear!"

I tried not to laugh at my own joke as I thought of Kikyo's boyfriend, InuYasha Takahashi. He was half dog demon, and half human. He had extremely long silver hair, amber eyes, and possibly the biggest ego I've ever encountered.

Besides for Kikyo's that is. Maybe that's why they're so good together.

"Oh, Kagome," Kikyo screeched in a sing-song voice, trying to act as if she was still singing while talking, "green is sooo not a good color on you!"

I had to stop myself from choking on my own spit.

"Why on Earth, would I be jealous?" I yelled through the door, and then had to seriously contemplate it.

See, here is the thing about InuYasha. He is handsome, charming, and -dare I say it- smart. He lures the girls in with his sob story of being a half-demon, and then he uses his ears to get into their pants. Weird, right? Being half dog demon gave InuYasha these cute (I never said that) little dog ears on top of his head, and he uses it to his advantage. He is the Quarterback for the Football team, and Kikyo is the Head Cheerleader at Shikon High School.

Figures, right?

InuYasha is everything you could want in a guy. Everything YOU could want in a guy, because honestly?

I hated his fucking guts.

"Because I have a sexy, smart guy, and you have... no guy!" Kikyo squealed, and I resisted the urge to open the door and make her accidentally slip in the shower.

"I prefer it that way. Listen, just hurry up in there or we're going to be late for school."

I knocked hard once on the door, smirking when I heard her squeak, and then walked down the hall to my little brother Souta's room, knocking once before walking in.

"Hey pipsqueak, you almost ready for school?"

I looked around, my eyes finally landing on the bed where he was still sleeping. He turned slightly on hearing my voice, and groggily opened his eyes. "You okay, Souta?"

"I don't feel good today, sis."

Call it sisterly love, or female maternal instincts kicking in at the age of 18, whatever you want to call it, but immediately I went over to him and felt his forehead, before rushing downstairs and getting my mom, Aiko, asking her to go check on Souta while I took a shower since Kikyo was out.

Around thirty minutes later, I was done and ready for school. Souta was staying home, which blows because it was his first day as a Freshman. Maybe I shouldn't have told him all those Freshman horror stories.

All well. As for me? It was my first day of Senior Year, and I knew it was going to kick ass.

**X-X**

Pulling up to the school in Kikyo's Mazda MX-5 Miata Convertible felt amazing. My midnight, waist-length black hair was tousled from the wind, and I no longer had that dreadful feeling that I had the years before.

I was a Senior now. I ruled this school.

When we got out of the car a bunch of things happened at once. I saw Kikyo jump up in surprise as InuYasha hugged her from behind, making her turn around to give her a huge kiss on the lips.

Ugh, gross.

I saw InuYasha's crew behind him, waiting for him to be done with Kikyo so they could all go inside and sit at the table they deemed theirs. Kikyo gave me a small smile and wave as they walked off, and InuYasha nodded his head towards me.

I flipped him off.

And then I saw possibly the only thing to make me smile. My friends.

"Kagome!"

I practically strangled my three best friends with my hugs when they got closer to me. Sure, we saw each other over the summer frequently, but there's seeing each other once in awhile during the summer, and then there's seeing each other every day.

That has to be the best part about school.

"C'mon let's go sit down and then we can all talk."

We rushed to where we usually sat and grinned at each other. I looked around noticing a lot of Freshman looked lost and confused, and I frowned when I saw one being picked on by what looked like a Sophomore human, but my frown lifted when I saw the Freshman (who I now saw was a demon) fight back, causing the bully to back off.

'_You go kid.'_

"Kagome?" I turned my head towards Sango Taijiya, shaking my head slightly.

"Sorry, zoned out. How was your summer?"

Sango and I had been best friends since the first grade, and I didn't get to see her over the summer, because she went to Italy for vacation with her family. She had her beautiful long brown hair tied back into a ponytail with her bangs hanging over her forehead, but not covering her huge magenta eyes. She wore the schools uniform which consisted of a black-plaid skirt that went about three-fourths down the thigh, and a white button up shirt. The rest of our clothes were our decision. She chose to accessorize with silver hoop earrings that were no bigger than a quarter, a lengthy, silver dangling necklace that hung in her cleavage (she left the top three buttons undone, to show off her hot pink tank top), and she wore black vans on her feet.

"She went to Italy! Can you believe that? You're so lucky, Sango!" Rin shouted, and I chuckled slightly looking her over.

Sango and I met Rin Tanaki our Freshman year when we decided to stick up for her after she was being picked on by InuYasha's older half brother Sesshomaru, who was a Senior at the time, and a full dog demon.

We don't pick our battles very well, but we had been best friends ever since. Rin wore the uniform, but she wore it in a way that made people stare- and not in the good way, but she didn't care and that's why we love her. She wore a black choker around her neck, and she had her hair half up half down with the half up part being on the side of her head. She wore black combat boots, and a navy jacket over her white button up shirt, the sleeves bunched up above her elbows.

"Rin, you really need to stop putting extra sugar in your cereal." Ayame joked, and I had to stop myself from nodding my head in agreement.

Ayame Sato was the most outspoken person I had ever met, besides for maybe myself. While I was outspoken verbally, she was outspoken both verbally and physically. Sango, Rin, and I met her Sophomore year when she was in the "cool" group, and at first they didn't get along. Ayame felt like she had to fit in, but when said group pulled a prank and then blamed it on Ayame (leaving her to get the detentions), she hightailed it to us. She had a body that was meant to be shown off, and damn did she do it. Ayame left all the buttons undone on her top except the last two so it was hanging open to reveal her forest green tank top- her cleavage in clear view. She had her fiery red hair pulled back into two pigtails with bangs that framed her face and her beautiful green eyes. She had a black slinky sweater on over her shirt, the sleeves bunched like Rin's, and she rolled up her skirt a few inches so that it was practically a mini-skit. On her feet were a pair of black, heeled suede boots that came up to just above her ankle.

"I missed you guys." I spoke out loud, even though I meant to just think it. I did that sometimes, and I lovingly called it word vomit.

"We missed you too, Kagome!" Rin smiled at me and the others nodded fiercely, causing me to grin wide in joy.

"We're all such dorks." Sango sighed, and I couldn't help but laugh. They eventually joined in and for the next couple of minutes we just sat there giggling, and talking about our summer.

Until the bell rang.

"Ugh, okay- off to class." I got up from the table and sighed, not at all excited to leave my friends. I smoothed down my skirt, which I wore at the regulated length, and then rolled the sleeves on my shirt up neatly above my elbows. Like Sango, I kept the top three buttons undone to show off my tank top underneath- mine being fire truck red in color. For jewelry, I had on basic diamond studs, and then the two accessories I never take off- the purity ring on my left ring finger, and the gold heart shaped locket around my neck. For shoes I wore basic white Vans with red laces.

"What's your first period class?"

"Mr. Totosai." Sango.

"Mr. Myouga." Me.

"Mrs. Kaede." Rin.

"I have Mrs. Kaede too, Rin! Yay!" Ayame.

Damnit.

"Why do we never get first period together?" I whined, before hugging each one of the girls and walking away towards building 6 where Mr. Myouga's classroom was. Only with my luck would I get Physics as my first class of the day. Thank God for blocked scheduling or else I might have just died. Walking up to where I knew the classroom was I saw InuYasha and Kikyo outside, leaning on the lockers whispering back and forth.

It took me a minute to put the puzzle together.

Marching up to them, I tapped InuYasha on the shoulder, wiping my hand off on my skirt, before murmuring, "Please tell me you're just walking Kikyo to class."

"Oh, Kagome- don't be so mean! My class is right across the hall, and InuYasha has Mr. Myouga! What luck, right?" Kikyo had the biggest smile on her face, when I was secretly planning ways to kill InuYasha in my head.

He's half dog demon. Maybe I could make him fetch.

Off a cliff.

I merely gave a two finger salute to Kikyo, and turned to walk into the classroom, finding a seat in the front row that was surrounded by people on one side, and then with a window on the other so that there was no chance of him sitting by me. Knowing the couple, I figured that InuYasha would walk in late so I knew I was safe for the time being.

The late bell rang, and I smirked because my prediction was right on the mark. Not five minutes later, InuYasha walked in.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Takahashi." Mr. Myouga glared slightly at the half demon, it was never a good sign if the teacher knew your name before even having you in a class, before looking in the class room for an empty seat.

There were none.

"Looks like we'll have to bring in an extra desk for you. Go retrieve one and then place it right next to that young lady by the window."

I resisted the urge to slam my head on my desk multiple times.

But just barely.

A few moments later, InuYasha was back carrying a desk. He placed it right between myself and the window.

Not only did I have to sit next to the dick, but now I couldn't daydream while looking out the window without him thinking I was looking at him.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Okay, class. As you know my name is Mr. Myouga, and we will be studying Physics this year..."

Off to the land of rainbows and unicorns I go!

**X-X**

My morning classes were uneventful, and by the time lunch rolled around I couldn't have been happier. I slept all of my first period, and then when we went to our next hour, third period, I had been thoroughly bored. History always was a sleep subject for me, especially when my grandfather was the one teaching it.

I had InuYasha in that class as well, but this time I made sure to sit on the opposite side of the classroom from him.

I was walking to the lunch hall when I heard a commotion coming from ahead. Snapping my head up, I ran to the noise and almost growled at what I saw.

There was InuYasha and Kikyo- having a lovers brawl in the middle of the hallway.

"Damnit, InuYasha- I saw you with her. You and that whore, Yura, were outside Mrs. Kaede's class standing close and whispering. How could you? You know I don't like her!" Kikyo was screaming, tears falling down her face.

Sisterly love kicked in, what can I say?

I sped over and got in between InuYasha and Kikyo, despite the fact that it made InuYasha and I only mere inches apart.

"How dare you? Are you cheating on my sister?" I looked into his eyes unabashedly- even though they threatened to lure me in.

"Mind your own business, wench. This has nothing to do with you."

"Excuse me? 1.) This is my sister, it has _everything_ to do with me, and 2.) My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me!" I poked him hard in the chest, my anger rising with every passing second.

"I don't give a damn what your name is! You're nosey and need to stay out of our shit!" He growled, and I paused. He actually growled like a fucking _dog._

"Oh that was so scary, dog boy. Why don't you go play dead like the dog you are? Woof woof!" I mocked, and laughed a bit before the wind was knocked out of me, and I was gasping for breath.

I felt a pain in my neck and realized that his clawed hand was holding me against the locker with it- our faces dangerously close, but there was no romanticism about it. I couldn't breathe, and realized that I had pushed him too far.

"Don't you ever mock me again for being what I am. You got that, bitch?" He stated so low that I was pretty sure I was the only one who'd be able to hear it.

"Go to Hell!" I gasped out, and winced when his hold got tighter.

"Kagome! InuYasha, stop it!" Kikyo yelled out, and instantly I was released.

I looked up into InuYasha's face and he looked confused, like he didn't know what came over him.

I, on the other hand, was still fuming with rage, so I did the first thing I thought of when dealing with a male opponent.

I kicked him in the nuts, before grabbing Kikyo's hand and walking off. "We're going home. Fuck lunch and the rest of the day."

She merely nodded before taking out her keys to get into the car.

The drive home was silent. My anger was dwindling away, but it seemed to be the exact opposite for Kikyo- she seemed to be getting madder and madder.

We walked up the steps to our house, and got inside. Our mother didn't have to ask why we were home, because almost instantly Kikyo started yelling.

"Damnit, Kagome- why do you always ruin everything?" She had her hands on her hips and she was looking at me with a pissed off look.

Wait, what did she just say? Oh wait, let me actually say that out loud.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"You heard me! I could have handled him all by myself, but you had to jump in and try to save the day, but you just made him more mad!"

Wow, this was some bullshit. "I'm so sorry, that I tried to defend you- I'll make sure to never do it again! Okay?"

"Just stay out of my-"

"Girls!"

We both looked at our mom, who was standing in between us with her arms across her chest. "I don't know what happened today, but Souta is upstairs resting with a high fever, so you both need to calm down and keep quiet."

"Argh!" Kikyo grunted before heading up the stairs to her room and slamming the door.

Me? I turned on my heel and left the house.

I didn't have to put up with this.

**X-X**

**A/N:**** Hey all! So I know you guys are used to me writing for The Vampire Diaries, but since season 3 and yet to come out, I figured I'd try something else. I've gotten back to my roots and have started to watch InuYasha again, and to read a LOT of the amazing InuYasha FanFiction. So I wanted to give it a shot. I KNOW that this chapter was kind of long and boring, and so will the next one most likely, but the first two chapters are the ones where friendships and relationships are established. This one was Kagome's interactions with people, and the next chapter is InuYasha's.**

**I estimate about 10 chapters for this Fic, and I really hope you all keep reading. Please review, it means the world to me! **

**Next chapter will be out soon! **

**Chapter 2: Good Life.**


	2. Good Life

**CHAPTER TWO: GOOD LIFE**

**A/N: I got some great reviews on the first chapter, thank you all so much! I thought you guys would think it was boring, but I guess not! See I worry about my writing sometimes, because I'm so used to writing technically for school, but now I'm trying to loosen up and relax a bit, and instill some of my thoughts and feelings into it, instead of just imagining what the characters would think or say- that way it's not so robotic, and more fluid! Thank you all so much! By the way, this whole Chapter is in InuYasha's point of view.**

**Another thing, in this chapter there is a comment about gay people. It's extremely minor and has nothing to do with what I believe so please don't flame it. Personally, I have a best friend who is a lesbian and two Uncles that are gay. I have no problem with gay people, and I've had my fair share of gay moments (I think everyone has if you went to High School and were social, lol.) So please don't take offense to it! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... Sadly. I wish I did. That would be kick-ass. **

_**"The wretchedness of being rich is that you live with rich people." **_**-Logan Pearsall Smith**

_**"We're young enough to say this has gotta be a good life." **_**-One Republic**

**X-X**

"I can't believe that stupid girl got in between me 'nd Kikyo." I grumbled to Miroku and Kouga who were in my 2009 Chevrolet Camaro that was red with black stripes on the side.

"'Kikyo and I', InuYasha, not 'me 'nd Kikyo.'" Miroku pointed out from the passenger seat, and I had to clutch the wheel tighter to make sure I didn't punch him in the nose.

"Feh." I scoffed, and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I gotta give her props though, she has some balls." I looked in my rearview mirror to partially see Kouga crossing his arms across his broad chest, and looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Yeah, well if she does it again I'm not going to go easy on her." I stated which caused Kouga to smirk, and Miroku to roll his eyes yet again.

If he did that shit anymore, I think they'd fall out of his head.

"What, you don't believe me?" I asked and Miroku deadpanned looking at me.

"No, InuYasha, I don't believe you. You'd probably end up dating her, just like you end up dating everyone else."

I smiled a very smug smile at that, it was true. I did get around to a lot of the girls in school. Hey, it's be the player or be the played. I'd been the latter once before, and I wasn't about to let it happen again.

"She does have a nice ass." Kouga mumbled from the backseat, and I struggled trying not to reach back and give him what he deserved.

Wait a minute, what?

I should be joining in and agreeing, why am I acting like I care what anyone says about her? Am I... jealous?

Fuck that, definitely not it.

We pulled up to my two story mansion, and I parked my car in the two car parking garage on the eastern side of the house, the one my half-brother Sesshomaru and I shared. The western one was where my parents parked their cars.

"Fuck, Sesshomaru is home."

We got out of the car and left the garage, walking west towards the front door. Walking inside and taking off our school shoes, which were basically black dress shoes, at the door.

"Mom, we're home!" I shouted throughout the house before gesturing for the guys to hurry and follow me up the stairs to my room before she came in and bombarded us with questions about our day.

We dashed up the stairs and through the second door on the right of the long hallway. Entering my room, I took a breath of fresh air- relieved to be home. I walked over to my king sized bed, and collapsed on it face first so that I was slightly suffocating.

Realizing that yes, I do need air to live, I rolled over and stared at the ceiling before sitting up and glaring at my two best friends that had decided to occupy my TV and Xbox 360 without telling me.

Oh well, that's why we're best friends. I would do the same shit.

"Fuck yeah, take that Miroku!" I cringed hearing Kouga's shouts, because they were too loud for my sensitive ears.

Kouga Wolf had to be the biggest dick in the world, but I guess he was just over-compensating for what he doesn't have.

Haha, I make the funniest jokes.

Anyways, he may be an ass wipe but we've been best friends since the eighth grade. Before that is a little sketchy, because we kind of hated each other and wanted to kill each other most of the time. He was full wolf demon, and from the beginning we taunted each other saying the other stunk, but our nice friend Miroku- the brains of the operation- kindly (yeah, right) pointed out to us that wolves and dogs were from the same family.

That kind of ended all disputes.

Kouga had blue eyes, and long brown hair that he always kept in a ponytail. It worked for him, and I meant that in the non-gayest way possible because either the girls loved his hair, or they hated him for it, because it was _lush_ and they couldn't understand how he got it that way, or some shit like that.

"Go get purified, Kouga." Miroku threw down the white controller, and stormed off the bathroom claiming he had to "drop the kids off at the pool."

Sick.

But funny.

Miroku Houshi and I had been best friends for as long as I could honestly remember. He and I grew up as next door neighbors, and we immediately hit it off. He was a perverted son of a bitch, but he was the smartest person I knew. He would have a lot more luck with the ladies if he would be less hands on, but he didn't care. I knew it was all a front, Miroku had been in love with Sango, Kagome's best friend, since the first time they had met. Miroku had dark blue eyes that seemed black at times, and black hair that he tied into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Bastards and their ponytails.

Me? I kept my silver hair down- the length extremely long to the point where it was just about touching my butt. My bangs were ruffled to give me a rough look, hovering just above my amber colored eyes, and my ears pointed out on the top of my head.

I got a lot of attention for those things- both good and bad.

Unlike the girls of the school, the guys uniforms were strict. We had navy blue slacks with the black dress shoes, and a short sleeve white button down shirt. When it got cold outside we had the option to wear navy blue suit jackets that had the schools emblem on the right breast pocket, which was a pink ball.

Yeah, most guys just froze, and yeah I was one of those guys because no way in hell was I going to wear a pink fucking ball on my jacket.

"So InuYasha, about Kikyo and Yura-" Kouga started, but I shook my head fiercely.

"No, don't say anything yet. Three, two, one."

Right on time my mother, Izayoi burst through the door with a platter on sandwiches and drinks for us. "Hi honey, how was your first day of Senior Year?"

I tossed a knowing look at Kouga before taking the food and drinks, "Thanks, ma. It was alright, I guess. My classes are fine."

"Oh that's great! Do you have any classes with Kikyo?"

See, my mom hated Kikyo, but she would never say that out loud. She was the typical mom that just wanted to see her little boy happy. If only she knew.

"No, I don't, but we see each other at lunch and she has a class across the hall from mine. Where's dad?"

My mom's face fell at the mention of my father, and I regretted asking immediately. See the thing about being rich is that it came at a price. Oh, the irony.

My dad, InuTaisho, was almost always away on business and he was gone to America for the last two weeks. He was supposed to come home this morning at ten, two hours after I left for school, but seeing my mom's face I'm guessing he got delayed.

"Your father, he uhm, he has to stay another week. There was an accident at the firm in America and he has to fix it before it gets any worse." My mom looked like she was going to cry, so I took a step forward and hugged her, not caring that Miroku just walked out of the bathroom and now the two of them were looking at me smirking.

"It's okay, ma. He'll be home soon. In the meantime, you have Sesshomaru and I to keep you busy. Along with these bozo's." I threw my thumb over my shoulder to gesture to Miroku and Kouga.

"Yeah, Mrs. Takahashi, we're here too!" Kouga jumped up, and did a fist pumping motion in the air, causing Miroku and I to deadpan and me to murmur, "Idiot."

"Thank you, dears. Well, I'm going to go to the grocery store for a bit. You all have fun, and make sure to do your homework. InuYasha try not to fight with Sesshomaru!" She demanded while walking out the door, and I threw her a salute before turning around.

"So what were you saying before she walked in Kouga?" I took a seat on the edge of my bed, and hunched forward, my elbows on my knees.

"Don't you have dates tonight, one with Kikyo and one with Yura?" He finished, and I nodded- just remembering.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Dinner with Kikyo at 5, so in about an hour and then movies with Yura at 9."

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

"Good luck with that, man." Miroku sighed, and I flipped him off.

"I'm going to need it."

**X-X**

Fuck.

My.

Life.

If someone didn't shut off that damn alarm clock in five seconds I was going to smash it to pieces.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

SMASH.

I let out a breath of relief for the beeping being gone.

After my two dates last night, I didn't get home until around one in the morning and didn't go to bed until around three.

Four hours of sleep. Shit.

Someone upstairs must have it out for me, and by upstairs I don't mean like the attic, I mean Heaven people.

"InuYasha wake up, it's time for school!" Izayoi announced from my cracked open door, and I grumbled before getting up and zombie walking to the shower.

After about forty-five minutes I was ready, I grabbed an apple from the table, and head out the door to the garage to get my car, Miroku (since he's still my next door neighbor) waiting outside.

Fifteen minutes later we were at the school with seconds to spare before the bell rang to head to class.

I hated this part of the day. Anytime when everyone in the whole damn school was in the same area was hell for me, because everyone was talking at once and pushing each other around. It just got frustrating as fuck.

And then I was on my ass.

"Watch where you're going, wench!" I shouted when I realized the person who had run into me was a girl, and my scowl turned into a smirk when I realized it was none other than...

"My name is Kagome, dog boy! Ka-Go-Me!" She practically screamed, and I had to _really _hold the whine that was building in my throat. This damned girl probably knew that I was in pain too.

"Well, Ka-Go-Me, watch where you're going!"

"What! _You_ ran into me, jerk!" She was so mad I could have bet ten dollars that smoke was about to start coming out of her ears.

I loved it.

Behind her were Sango, Rin, and Ayame- her crew, and they all looked equally pissed, about to jump in if things got out of hand. I wasn't worried, they are just girls after all what could they really-

Did this bitch just flick me on the nose?

"Did you just flick me on the nose?" I asked in disbelief, and I saw Kagome straighten up with her own smirk now.

"I did, maybe you should pay attention."

"Well maybe you should-"

"Okay, break it up. Get to class, now!"

Shit, I never get to finish anything I'm saying. That means I technically lost the argument. That never happens. On top of that, we all had to scramble because the one breaking everyone up was none other than Principal Midoriko.

If we were caught by her we would be in detention for a week.

Together.

Ew.

With one last glare to each other, we went off to our Second period class, which is our first class of the day on even days.

Block scheduling got so confusing sometimes.

The whole class I couldn't help but think of Kagome and her friends. Well not so much her friends, but I have to say that or else people might think things.

They better not, you got that?

I hate that damned bitch. All she does is interfere and put her nose in places it doesn't belong.

'_But she is beautiful, and she has a fire about her that attracts me.'_

What the fuck was that! No, no. That must be someone else talking in my head, because I did _not _just think that. No.

No!

Whatever, fuck this. I'm going to sleep.

Too bad my dreams were surrounded by a certain fierce beauty, and her name was Kagome Higurashi.

**X-X**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter out, lol. I actually like writing this story, it's fun! Kagome and InuYasha are so fun to play with, because they're so spontaneous with each other. Please review, it means a lot to know what you think! Next chapter the story of these two actually begins! **

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Chapter 3: I Hate Everything About You.**


	3. I Hate Everything About You

**CHAPTER THREE: I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU.**

**A/N:Thank you again to those who reviewed, or are reading this story! It means a lot. If I got a review for every reader I would have a bunch! Reviewers help the updating process, but I won't stop writing even if there aren't that many reviews. Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... Sadly. I wish I did. That would be kick-ass. **

_**"When we don't know who to hate, we hate ourselves." **_**- Chuck Palahniuk**

_**"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?" **_**-Three Days Grace**

**X-X**

It had been a week since InuYasha ran into me in the hallway, and I flicked him in the nose. A week filled with a silent house, because Kikyo and I still weren't on speaking terms. A week that Souta has been sick in bed.

It was all his damn fault!

Okay, maybe not the Souta thing but still!

It's his fault that Kikyo and I aren't talking. It's his fault that for the past week I've had to wear concealer on my neck to cover the bruises he left me. It's his fault that I can't look out the window in our first period.

I hate him. I really do.

Walking to lunch with Ayame, Sango, and Rin- I was fuming and by that I mean if you were to walk by me I think you could feel the pure rage radiating off of my body. My three best friends already knew why I was upset, but they didn't know any way to calm me down enough to the point where I didn't want to mangle InuYasha.

While we waited in line, I tuned out their gossip and got lost in my thoughts once again, going through the motions of getting my lunch, paying for it, and then walking towards my seat.

When we sat down I looked up and he was there, only one table away, sitting directly across from me, a seat empty in front of him reserved for Kikyo.

We made eye contact, and my anger got twenty times worse when he smirked and winked at me.

Who does he honestly think he is? Just because he's rich and not too bad to look at (ew) doesn't mean he can toy with people's emotions. It doesn't mean he can be cocky, inconsiderate, and and... a big JERK!

I looked down at my tray of food, and picked angrily at the peas, before I shoved my tray away in anger, juice splashing out of the carton.

And then it hit me.

It was like cold water was splashed all over me, and I had the best idea in the world... no, not the world, the GALAXY.

Smirking evilly, I picked up the carton of juice, satisfied when I felt a good amount of liquid still inside. I stood up and walked my way over to InuYasha's table. Before I could get past my own, I felt a strong grip on my elbow pulling me back.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango questioned, and I gestured to the juice and then to InuYasha.

"He needs to pay, Sango. Don't try to stop me." I whispered, and she glared slightly before sighing and releasing my elbow. She gave me a wink, letting me now she would try to cover for me, and I smiled back before turning back to my target.

Let the acting begin.

Putting on my best fake sweet smile and putting both hands behind my back so it would look like I was just shy, and not holding something, I walked right up to InuYasha and tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

He turned around slightly and eyed me suspiciously, his friends at the table elbowing each other to watch what was about to happen. Not that any of them knew what exactly was about to happen.

"Uhm, InuYasha?" I asked in my shy girl voice.

"Yes, wench?" He answered, turning around fully so that he was facing me, resting back on the table on his elbows.

I almost lost it with that damned "wench" business, but I had to play it cool.

"I just wanted to say that I'm s-sorry. You didn't d-deserve anything I did to you." I turned my face away and thought about something sad, like dead puppies, to make myself tear up just enough so that his demon senses would smell the salt.

When you go to school with demons, you have to learn the tricks. Not only did I know when he would be able to smell it, but I knew that this particular half-demon was a sucker for crying women.

He looked like he was about to stand up, so I gently pushed him down with the hand that wasn't holding the juice carton. "No, please, don't stand- there's no need. I just wanted to say that."

"Please, don't cry, wench." He looked up at me and grabbed the hand that had pushed his shoulder down. Before I knew it he was rubbing circles into my palms trying to... calm me down?

"I-I... uhm..." I was honestly speechless. Here was the guy I thought was the biggest jerk in the entire world, but now he was being nice and trying to calm me down? I was so confused now.

But then everything he did, everything that was his fault, came rushing back to me and I instantly got mad again.

"InuYasha..." I whispered, and his ears pointed towards me before he looked up at my eyes.

_'Damnit!' _I almost lost my nerve again when my eyes met his amber ones. They really were too beautiful for their own good.

"Yes?" He whispered back before leaning up slightly, so that our faces were closer, and I lost my breath.

But then I came up with a brilliant plan.

I smiled my sweet smile once again before taking my hand from behind my back and pouring the fruit flavored juice all over his head.

All around us, we could hear the "oooh's" from his friends, and the rest of the students. His face was still so close to mine, and if I could document his face, I would. His mouth was hanging wide open, and his eyes were blazing. Too add the cherry on top to this whole ordeal, I leaned in and licked his cheek before saying, "Mmm, my favorite flavor."

He blushed red, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was angry or because he was embarrassed that I licked his cheek.

Seriously, what had come over me?

I tried to walk away quickly, but he grasped my wrist and held me there, looking into my eyes.

For the first time in my life I was actually frightened of InuYasha. Not even when he held me against the lockers last week, was I afraid of him- after all I had been a freshmen once, it wasn't the first time a demon held me by the neck.

But now? Just staring into his furious eyes like this? It was a little too much for me, and I wished I had never poured juice on him. Not that I would say that out loud.

"What now, dog boy?"

Why not add insult to injury, right? Me and my big mouth.

"You have three seconds to run."

You have to be kidding me! "Like I would run from you!" I yelled, and he smirked- which freaked me out a little bit.

"You asked for it."

Before I knew what was happening, InuYasha turned around, grabbed a handful of ketchup packets, and pierced them with his claws before squirting them all over me- some going on students nearby.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I heard Sango scream. I guess that was my cover.

All around us, food and beverage was flying everywhere. I glared menacingly at InuYasha before his face changed to fright, and he quickly dragged me down to the floor with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I flailed at him, and he pinned me down by straddling my waist and using one of his hands to hold both of my wrists above my head.

"Well, sorry, I guess next time I see a pizza flying at your head, I won't pull you down!" He yelled into my face, and I scowled.

"Why would you want to help me anyways! You just squirted ketchup all over me!"

"That was payback for the juice, stupid! Now we're even!"

"I don't think so, dog boy! You have a lot to make up for!" Bucking upwards to get him off of me, it didn't exactly throw him off, but it surprised him which allowed me to roll him over so that I was on top.

In the process, I was able to free one hand and looking around quickly- before he could throw me off of him- I grabbed the nearest thing to me.

Which just happened to be mashed potatoes, gravy, and peas.

Yum.

I pulled the plate full of food down on top of his head and smeared it all on his face, bangs, neck, and clothes.

"I bet you taste delicious!" I mocked him, and a glint of... something passed through his eyes.

"Why don't you come down here and lick me again to find out?"

"W-What?"

Damnit, I fell for it!

He used my distracted state as his chance to somehow maneuver his way from under me, and so that he was standing up. Just so I wouldn't be on the floor like a loser, I stood up as quickly as I could- to be met with a face of spaghetti.

I can't even begin to describe how I felt. Slowly, like molasses, the spaghetti and the sauce dripped off of my face and onto the floor. My mouth was wide with shock and my hands were splayed out to the sides like I had no idea what to do with them.

I was drenched in red from the ketchup, and the spaghetti only worsened it.

For the first time, I didn't have a plan so I reacted on instinct.

I looked up and saw that InuYasha was laughing like a maniac, practically hyperventilating from seeing my reaction. He didn't even notice I wasn't shocked anymore.

"Oh, InuYasha?" I said sweetly, and he quickly looked at me still chuckling a bit.

"Yeah?"

Quickly, so fast I might consider being a ninja someday, I threw my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face _everywhere I possibly could _from the waist up. His neck, his chest, his stomach, his shoulders, even his cheeks (despite the awkwardness.)

The ketchup that was all over my clothes spread to his from me rubbing all over him, and for the moment I totally forgot that I hated him. I forgot who he was, and I forgot that he was a guy and that these motions would probably give him a bit of a problem. I totally didn't care, my only thought was: I need to get this fucker red.

"K-Kagome, stop!" He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to arms length, but still held on.

I was glaring holes into him, our eyes connected with two totally different emotions running through. He was surprised and maybe a little turned on, I was... wait a minute did he just call me Kagome?

"Did you just call me-"

"WHO DID THIS!"

Everything and everyone completely stopped. It was like some master wizard came in and cast a spell to cause everything to just... halt.

People who had food in their hands to throw just stood there and stared at Principal Midoriko who stood at the entrance to the cafeteria with fire in her eyes. She had her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face that was meant to kill someone.

I hoped and prayed that no one would fess up and say it was us, but it turns out they didn't need to.

Apparently, over the summer the school decided to invest in surveillance cameras.

Well shit.

"You two," Principal Midoriko pointed at InuYasha and I, "come with me, _now._" Everyone else sat down as we followed the principal with our tails between our legs.

I would have laughed at my joke if the situation weren't so dire.

**X-X**

"This is lame."

I ignored him. I ignored that pompous, arrogant, ignorant, selfish, annoying asshole sitting across the room from me.

Another thing to add on my list of things to blame InuYasha for: A week of suspension, plus detention for the rest of the month.

Right now? We were waiting in the detention room for our work that we would have to turn in when we came back.

Just me and that... jerk.

"Helllloooo, are you even listening to me?"

Must... ignore... dumbass.

"Weeeeench?"

"MY NAME IS KAGOME!" I screeched, and then pulled my hair when I realized I had given in.

"There we go. Hey listen, I'm-" He started but I didn't want to hear his bullshit.

"No, you listen. Don't think for a minute that just because you saved me from a flying fucking piece of _pizza_ that I'm going to be friends with you or some shit. I hate you, InuYasha. I have everything you stand for. Nothing will ever change that." I took a deep breath.

"But in the cafeteria y-you licked me, and you moved on me a-and-"

"No, InuYasha. I got ahead of myself, and was thinking of ways to piss you off, or surprise you, or-or something, but that's it. You got that, dog boy?" I crossed my arms over my chest, and began to wonder why this felt so wrong. I stared at the pure white wall in front of me, and tapped my leg impatiently.

"Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I'm a half-breed?"

Now that caught me off guard. Not the fact that he brought up him being a half-breed, no, that was common knowledge that half-breed's were discriminated against. No, what surprised me and totally blew all my shields away was the fact that he sounded so... vulnerable. He sounded sad.

"W-What? InuYasha... no." It was now or never, I guess.

See, here is something you should know about me. I act like a hardass, and people think I'm the biggest rebel there is, but I'm also the nicest person- a little too nice sometimes. I put up this tough exterior so that I can't be hurt or taken advantage of anymore. I guess, now was one of those times that I had to be nice, and honest with not only myself but with InuYasha.

I stood up and walked over to where he sat, so I was standing directly in front of him. He wasn't looking at me, instead trying to find a spot on the floor to the right of where I was standing. I bent over slightly, grabbed his chin, and made him look at me.

"Listen here, and listen good because I will only say this once," Just because I was being nice, didn't mean I had to do it in a good way, "I do not hate you because you're a half-breed. I couldn't care less. You could be human, or demon, and I would still hate you just as much. You being a half-demon doesn't change anything. If anything, I give your folks props for not caring what people think. I may hate you, but I hate people that are mean because someone is different more so let me know if anyone fucks with you."

He seemed to get the message, so I dropped his chin. I'm glad I did too, because the Principal walked in right after with our stacks of papers.

I took mine, bowed slightly, and walked out determined on getting home. Kikyo still had school, so I had to walk which I had no problem with- it would give me a chance to think.

I got about five minutes in before a very nice, very expensive car pulled up next to me and the driver got out.

Great, it was InuYasha.

"Wait, wench! So if it's not because I'm half-demon, then why do you hate me?"

I wheeled around on him, and poked him in the chest as hard as I could.

"InuYasha, I hate you because of the way you act. I hate you, because you think you're the best thing in the world. I hate you, most of all, because I know the fucking game you're playing with my sister. And now that I have your attention, you need to stop. You need to stop seeing Yura and Nazuna. My sister deserves way better than what you're giving her, and if I ever see one of those sluts around you again- I will tell her everything, and I will come after you to make sure you're purified. My family is a long line of priests and priestesses, InuYasha. Don't mess with me."

He glared slightly, before nodding and making his way back to the driver side.

I started to walk away, determined that the conversation was over, but something stopped me dead in my tracks. Something I was sure I imagined much earlier in the day.

"As you wish, Kagome."

Why did him saying my name change everything?

**X-X**

**A/N: Yeah, I know! Kind of a blah ending, but it was getting too long! Lol. Okay, so things have started upon kind of between the two. The next chapter will be interesting, aha! I'll upload it if not tomorrow, then the next day. Please review, it really means a lot, and I write back to every single one!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter Four: The Freshman. **


	4. The Freshmen

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE FRESHMAN**

**A/N: I told you guys I would update within a day or two! Haha, thanks for the reviews! Okay, so I know I said that the second chapter was the only time it would be in InuYasha's point of view, well... I lied. I hope you can forgive me, lol. I just love writing as him, haha. The first part of this is in Kagome's point of view, while the rest is in InuYasha's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... Sadly. I wish I did. That would be kick-ass. **

_**"It is well for the heart to be naive, and for the mind not to be." **_**- Anatole France.**

_**"For the life of me I cannot remember what made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise. For the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins, we were merely freshmen." **_**-The Verve Pipe.**

**X-X**

"Kaaaaaagome!" Souta ran downstairs and hugged me tightly, ready for his first day as a Freshman- two weeks into the school year. "Kagome, I'm scared!"

I bent down to his level and ruffled his hair before smiling, "Don't be, I won't let anything happen to you. Plus, it's already two weeks in they aren't really picking on the Freshmen anymore."

"Promise?" He held out his pinky to me, and I took it smiling.

"Of course! I'm your big sister, do you really think I'm going to let you get picked on?"

He shook his head and hugged me again, before running out the front door to get into Kikyo's car. We were on speaking terms again, but it was still a little tense.

The day- exactly one week ago- that she came home with the knowledge that InuYasha and I had both been suspended had been hell on Earth. She blamed me entirely for the whole thing, and I had never, before that day, had to actually hold myself back from slapping my sister.

Suspension was... like summer vacation. I went to the community pool a lot, which was amazing because it was empty since everyone was at school, and I caught up on some reading. I had all of my school work done within the first two days so that the rest could be spent relaxing.

I hadn't seen or heard from InuYasha, but I knew I would have to deal with him today in detention. For once I wasn't excited for school, and that said a lot.

We jumped into Kikyo's car and waited about five minutes before she came down and turned on the ignition. Driving down the roads to school gave me a few minutes to think about what my senior year was like thus far.

_'Dramatic.'_ I thought to myself before rolling my eyes. All because of stupid InuYasha Takahashi.

But ever since I last saw him, he hadn't been off my mind. Why did him saying my name have such a strong hold over me?

_'Because you saw the look in his eyes.'_

That's true. When he said it he looked utterly... defeated, broken, unfixable. It made even me, the woman who hated him, want to run over to him and hug him.

I did NOT just say that, okay?

It's just that I hate seeing people like that, and... well it's not like he's hard on the eyes, and when his ears flattened he just looked so... cute?

Fuck me.

No, I refuse to ever call InuYasha cute _ever_ again. No, no, no, no, NO. He's not cute! He's mean, pompous, ignorant, and... and stupid!

I got jerked out of my thoughts by Kikyo parking the car in her spot, turning off the engine, and running towards her friends.

I refused to look.

I merely walked with Souta to where my friends were at our table, and soon enough he spotted his best friend Shippou Watanabe and ran over to hang out with him.

"Kagome, we missed you!" Rin spoke for the whole table, and my day instantly brightened.

"What did you do for a whole week? You look like you got a tan." Sango chimed in, and I winked.

"Well girls, I finished my work as soon as I could and spent the rest of the days at the community pool tanning, and relaxing. You know, chillin' like a villain." We all giggled at the reference to an old commercial that used to air.

"You're so lucky. I can't tan! Whenever I try I just turn red like a lobster." Ayame pouted, and I sighed before explaining: "Well, do you use _tanning_ lotion, and not sunscreen?"

"There's a difference?"

I resisted the urge to flick her on the nose, choosing instead to roll my eyes.

"Yes, Ayame, there is a diff-"

"Stop it! Leave us alone!"

I spun around and looked to the screech that filled the area.

An actual animalistic growl rumbled out of me before I stood with such force the table shook.

There stood InuYasha picking on two freshman. One being Shippou, the other being Souta.

That was the last straw.

I marched over to them, and saw Kikyo attached to his side as he took Shippou's backpack and emptied out the contents, and then putting him into the nearest trashcan. He then started to drag Souta to the bathroom about twenty feet away, most likely to give him a swirly.

"Kikyo, aren't you going to do ANYTHING!" I screamed at her, throwing my hand out towards what was going on, stupidly thinking it would somehow reveal to her what InuYasha is doing.

"Why? It's a tradition, plus InuYasha is my boyfriend, I'm not going to stop him."

Strike what I said earlier, _now _I had to restrain myself from physically hurting my sister.

"Love sick whore." I spat at her, and the only thing I saw before chasing after InuYasha was her jaw drop open and she stomped her foot in anger.

"InuYasha!" I screamed and he stopped in his steps before turning around to face me. I hadn't stopped in time to have a good distance from him, so when I finally found my footing we were only inches apart.

"Yes?"

"Let my brother go, and leave the freshmen alone." I growled slightly, and I saw his eyes widen a fraction before scoffing.

"Why should I?"

"What did I tell you, dog boy. _Don't mess with me." _I almost shivered at how cold I sounded.

"I ain't afraid of you, wench." He turned around with my brother thrown over his shoulder, and I could have screamed at the top of my lungs- that's how pissed I was.

But I warned him.

"Hey Kikyo, do you want to know where InuYasha was the other night, and with who!" I shouted loud enough so Kikyo... and everyone else... could hear me.

Almost immediately, Souta was thrown to the ground, InuYasha back in my face.

"Don't say another word, bitch."

A girl only has so much restraint.

SLAP!

"Listen here, asshole, nothing you do or say scares me. When you fuck with someone in my family, you fuck with me too. Also, I am NOT your bitch, you have no right to say that to me. Watch yourself, dog boy. I'm getting kind of tired of playing your games, but watch your back. I don't play to get even, I play to win." I huffed and ran over to Souta to help him up before comforting him.

InuYasha didn't get a word in to me before Kikyo stormed over and reamed him a new asshole wondering what the hell I was talking about.

I shrugged it off, thinking he deserves whatever she dishes out, and made my way to my first block of the day trying to ignore the fact I had InuYasha in that class, but already plotting my revenge for Souta.

**X-X (InuYasha's Point of View)**

It was really starting to creep me out the way Kagome kept looking at me and smiling just a tiny bit. I couldn't help but think, _'What the fuck is she planning?'_

I couldn't help but think about this morning. If anyone were to ask me why I picked on Souta and Shippou, I wouldn't have an answer for them. I guess it was kind of just a reflex. Everyone in this damned school knows that the Seniors pick on the Freshmen, so why did Kagome interfere.

_'Because you were picking on her brother and his best friend, dipshit.'_

Oh yeah. So now I sat here in our first period class together bored as hell, and making sure she didn't try to strangle me out of nowhere. I've known the wench for a long time, and I knew when she was planning something.

Not even that knowledge helped me when the time came.

When the bell rang to go to our next period, I shot up out of my seat and hustled to the door but as firm hand on my elbow stopped me. Wincing, I turned around to see Kagome... blushing?

"U-Uhm, I have Art next period and I have to get some things out of the supply closet. One thing is really high on the shelf and I can't reach it. Do you think you can help me?" She looked down shyly, and at the time I wish I had been smarter to see through her deception, but like the fool I am I nodded dumbly and followed her to said closet.

When we got there she asked the nearby janitor to open the door and he did before we stepped inside. I looked around the dark room, my vision slightly better than a human's, and tried to find the object that was "so high she couldn't reach it." I noticed she stood in the doorway, and didn't enter the room.

"Hey wench, I can't find the stupid thing." I turned around and saw her still standing there. She looked really angry, but I figured it was from the wench comment. "Feh. Get in here, and help me look." I demanded while pulling her in. She gasped in protest, and went to searching but I could tell her mind wasn't in it.

_'What is she thinking about?' _

Suddenly she stopped, stood up straight (the angry look still on her face), and made a beeline for the door. My reaction?

Slam the door shut.

_"__**No!**__" _I heard her scream, and I winced before putting my hand over her mouth.

"Why are you screaming!" I whispered harshly, and she wiggled to get out of my hold before rushing to the door and pulling on the door knob.

It wouldn't open.

"No, no, no, no, no. This is NOT how this what supposed to happen!" I heard her mumble over and over, and I was starting to put the pieces together in my head.

Needing my help... standing in the door way... having the janitor unlock it because it locks automatically...

Fuck.

I saw her slide down the wall and to the floor before she hugged her knees to her chest, probably waiting for my explosion.

"Wench, please tell me we are not locked in here."

"If I told you that I would be lying." She replied, and I almost whimpered from the desperate feeling in my body.

"This was your plan? Lock me in here?" I growled, and she giggled before nodding.

"Yes, yes it was. Karma is such a bitch, don't you think. Now we're both locked in here until someone comes to find us."

"How long will that be!" I had to control my temper or else this could get bad.

"I have no clue, dog boy. No one ever uses this closet. If you haven't noticed, it's kind of empty. I was going to leave you in here until after school, to teach you a lesson about picking on the freshmen."

"Shit... shit... shit." I mumbled and started pacing around the small area.

"What? It's not _that_ bad."

She had no idea.

"Yeah, it is, Kagome. I'm claustrophobic."

The urge to slap myself was strong, but I wasn't sure if it was because I slipped by using her name, or because I revealed my secret.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, if we don't get out of here soon I'm going to start freaking the fuck out."

Shit this was bad! I avoided tiny spaces as much as I could. The last time I had been a victim of claustrophobia was when I was 15 and it was at a party where we played 7 minutes in heaven... 7 minutes in hell was more like it. The closet back then wasn't much smaller than this, and I had almost passed out from the excessive breathing.

"Just calm down, InuYasha. Sit down, a-and someone will come by soon. Do you have any service on your phone?" She asked checking hers before throwing it against the wall in defeat.

I pulled mine out and cringed when I saw that I had no service either. A low whine escaped my throat before I sat down on the floor and stretched my legs out.

"You're really scared, aren't you?" I heard her whisper, and my only response was my deep breathing.

But see here's the thing. When you're afraid of something, but surrounded by it, your control can only go so far. It's like someone who has arachnophobia being in a room full of spiders, I don't know about you but I would be shitting bricks.

So with my mind going in overtime, going through all the different situations of how this would turn out, I couldn't really focus on controlling my breathing.

Thus, a hyperventilating InuYasha.

"Shit, InuYasha calm down."

I felt Kagome beside me and I looked erratically at her and noticed some type of worry in her eyes. My hands were in fists at my sides, and sweat was starting to build on my forehead. I felt like a caged dog.

No pun intended.

I saw her trying to figure a way out to calm me down, and before I knew it a sense of calm washed over me and I realized my eyes had closed from the feeling.

_'What is she doing?' _

When I opened my eyes I saw... her boobs. Well, I mean they were in front of my face, because she was leaning up.. rubbing my ears?

Oh, yeah. That feels amazing.

"This seems to be working." She mumbled, and I nodded into her hands. She sat back down on her butt, and I looked at her with a look that said, "Why did you stop?"

"U-Uhm.. that was getting uncomfortable and I figured since we're going to be stuck here for awhile we both might as well be comfortable and since that calms you down I'll keep doing it, but uh... do you think you could lay your head in my lap, that was I don't have to squat?" She rambled, and it looked like she was blushing but I couldn't really tell in the light.

I didn't respond verbally, I just shifted so that my head was in her lap and soon enough I was in heaven all over again.

**X-X **

I woke up to Kagome stroking my hair instead of my ears. She seemed to be doing it out of boredom and habit rather than consciously doing it.

"Hey, Kagome. I uh- wanted to thank you, ya know, for calming me down." I whispered, and felt her tense up under my head.

"It's fine. There's no reason we should be miserable in here. After all, it is my fault we're stuck like this."

"Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have been picking on those freshmen."

My half-demon senses could smell her confusion, and not even I could figure out why I was being so nice, honest, and forgiving. Maybe it was because in here it was just her and I. No one else. There didn't need to be any walls, because even though we hated each other we had some sort of understanding.

What is said in the supply closet, stays in the supply closet.

"Yeah, I guess. Why were you doing that anyways?" She continued to stroke my hair. God, those hands.

Okay, stop those thoughts InuYasha. All you need now is Lil' InuYasha to make an appearance.

Awkward.

"Feh. Tradition, I guess." I admitted, shrugging slightly and she chuckled before mumbling something about "stupid boys and their pride."

"How long have we been in here?" I asked hesitantly, half wanting to know the answer (in case there was only a short amount of time left in the school day so that the janitor would be back to put away his supplies), and half not wanting to know (in case we still had a shit load of time left.)

"Awhile. The school dismissal bell already rang, so now we just have to wait for the jani-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment the door unlocked and the janitor stepped inside with his cart full of supplies. He gave us questioning glances, but decided to just shrug and leave- the door open so we could make our escape.

Sensing freedom, I jumped up quickly and ran into the hallway- happiness flowing through my body. I turned around to spot Kagome walking out, smiling slightly.

I walked up to her and nervously scratched the back of my head. "Hey, thanks again."

She looked kind of shocked before blushing- yep I could definitely see it that time- and looking down to the ground, "No problem, dog boy. Now don't go gettin' the idea that just because we kinda sorta got along means that we're like friends or anything. I still hate you."

"Feh, whatever wench. See ya around."

I turned around quickly, smirking when I heard her huff of anger at her nickname, and head out the door to my car.

Ya, I still hate you too.

I bet she didn't know that I would hear her softly whisper,

"Yeah, see you around too, InuYasha."

**X-X**

**A/N: Sooooooo, what did you think? Please leave a review, they mean a lot to me! **

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter Five: Dirty Little Secret**


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**CHAPTER FIVE: DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

**A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile! Started work, so I had to focus on that, haha. Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Thank you to all the awesome reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... Sadly. I wish I did. That would be kick-ass. **

_**"**__**After all, everybody has secrets and there are some things that nobody knows about you but only you, right?"**__** -**_** Halle Berry.**

_**"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, who has to know? When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive." **_**-All American Rejects.**

**Beginning is in Kagome's Point of View.**

**X-X**

How could I have been so stupid as to let the door close. That was the biggest mistake of my life! Now... now I was questioning myself a lot more than I should be. I saw a side of InuYasha I had never seen before, a side that I couldn't help but like a little.

Not like like... of course not.

But it was a softer side that I wanted to hold and comfort, rather than his tense, rude side that made me want to castrate him using a variety of methods.

Why didn't he act like that more often?

_'Because he's afraid.'_

That had to be it. He was afraid of being vulnerable with people. He was afraid of being made fun of, taken advantage of.

'_Just the same as me.'_

After he left to his car yesterday, I couldn't help but feel like he heard my farewell. Only after he left the campus did I realize that we had skipped out on detention, and it would probably result in yet another week of it.

All well.

I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock, sighing when it said it was noon, and I had yet to leave my bed to do anything. It was Saturday, so I should have been going out with my friends, but no- I decided I needed to make amends with a certain half-demon.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got up, turning around only to fix it again. Sauntering to the bathroom, I turned the knobs of the shower so that the water that streamed from the showerhead was slightly hotter than lukewarm. Shedding my clothes, I jumped into the shower and sighed with contentment when the water pounded down on me.

I loved showers, it was a great time to contemplate on what my next move should be. I had this strange urge inside of me to go so InuYasha and make sure he was okay after yesterday's incident, but how should I do it? Call him and ask him if I can come see him? Just show up? Text him? Ask Kikyo to text him?

Okay, definitely not the last one- she would murder me if she knew I was going to see her boyfriend.

But then, what if I asked and he said no, he didn't want to see me? I would feel... hurt. So that left just showing up on his doorstep. I knew where he lived from the parties he threw when his parents were out of town, so it wouldn't be a problem. Hopefully, he would be home and not out with Kouga and Miroku.

After washing my hair, I started to lather up my body, my mind drifting yet again to the hanyou. Why did I suddenly not dislike him so much? He was a player and I should hate him, but somehow I felt like I was special to him in some way. Like we opened up to each other somewhat. I bet no other girls knew he was claustrophobic, or liked having his ears rubbed.

I seriously had to get a hold of myself. Being trapped in that closet really was the worst mistake of my life.

I hopped out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and walked back to my room- drying off so that I could put my clothes on. I decided to wear a blue jean mini skirt that went to about mid-thigh, and a spaghetti strap tank top underneath a cut up red t-shirt. For shoes, I wore my black Vans.

I let my hair stay the way it was, choosing only to spray it with some hairspray before shaking it up a bit. I put on my deodorant and my lavender body spray, and then I left the room and head downstairs.

"Bye Mom, I'll be back later." I walked up to my mom who was washing dishes, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where are you going, dear?"

"Just to a friend's house to help them with their homework." I lied, and guilt crept up my spine. I didn't want to lie to my mom, but Kikyo was a mere room away watching TV, and I didn't want her to overhear. Plus, my mom might spill to Kikyo if I told her where I was really going.

"Okay, just be careful walking. I'm proud of you for helping someone." A warm smile spread across her face, and I flinched slightly.

Gee, thanks for making the guilt heavier, mom.

"Thanks, Mom." I smiled and walked out the door before walking down the street on my way to InuYasha's house.

The walk wasn't long, only about twenty minutes before I was standing in front of the gates of his mansion. His wealth still surprised me to this day, and for just a moment I wondered if that was why Kikyo was with him. After all, I'm her sister so I know she is strictly humans only. I wondered why she made an exception for InuYasha.

I walked up to the gate, and saw on the right side that there was a speaker of sorts so I went over to it, and saw there was button. I figured it was the button to ask for entrance so I pushed it. After a few seconds, a females voice came through the speaker.

"Hello, dear. What do you need?" If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was his mom. I had met her once when we had a joint family dinner.

"Mrs. Takahashi? It's Kagome, I was wondering if InuYasha was home."

"Ah, Kagome! So good to see you, of course. I'll open the gate and you just come on in!"

"Thank you, ma'am." I looked towards the gates and saw they were creaking open a bit for me to fit through.

I quickly made my way to the front door, and saw it open with Mrs. Takahashi stepping out- her arms open for a hug.

To my extreme surprise, I didn't feel awkward at all when I hugged her.

"I don't want to hear 'ma'am' anymore, Kagome. Call me mom, or Izayoi- you're practically family!" She said pulling me to arms length, a joyful glint in her eyes.

"W-What!" I laughed awkwardly when she said that, and she merely chuckled before explaining.

"Well, since InuYasha and Kikyo are so smitten with each other, if they were to marry you would be family as well, as InuYasha's sister-in-law!"

For some reason, that idea didn't sit well with me, but I shrugged it off as not wanting any relation with him whatsoever.

"Oh, r-right, haha."

Izayoi smiled a very knowing smile, and remember what her beloved InuTaisho had told her yesterday. He had just gotten home from his trip when InuYasha walked through the door.

_"Hey, son. How was school?" InuTaisho smiled at his boy, and made his way over to him before clapping him on the back._

_"D-Dad, you're back!" _

_InuTaisho smiled before sniffing the air slightly. When he deciphered the scent, he looked at InuYasha with a knowing glint, and smirked before walking back to Izayoi and embracing her. _

_"Dinner will be ready in a bit, InuYasha. Maybe you should invite over Kikyo and her family. It's been awhile since we've seen her or... Kagome." _

_InuYasha's head shot up, his face red when he realized his dad had smelled Kagome all over him._

_"A-Ah, no. T-They already have plans. I'm going to my room, b-bye!" _

_When Izayoi heard InuYasha's door slam, she looked up at her husband and asked, "What was that all about, dear?" _

_"He had Kagome Higurashi's scent all over him. Their scents blended very well."_

_Izayoi's mouth opened wide, before she smiled and turned around to kiss her husband. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too, love."_

"So you want to see InuYasha, right?"

"U-Uhm, yes please, Mrs. Taka-" Izayoi glared at me playfully, "Izayoi."

Izayoi smiled at me, and directed me towards the large staircase next to the entrance.

"He's right up there sweetheart, just go on up and his room is the second door on the right."

I stepped away before making my way to the staircase. I stepped up onto the first step before turning back with a huge smile on my face to look at Izayoi, "Thanks... mom."

My heart fluttered when a grin broke out onto her face, my mission to make her happy a success.

Climbing the stairs, the fluttering from before got worse but for an entirely different reason. Was I really nervous to see InuYasha of all people? Every step was a struggle, and it was getting harder and harder to remember why I had come here in the first place.

I got to the top and slowly traveled to the second door on the right, anxiety welling up inside of me. I knocked once. Twice.

No answer.

Maybe I had heard Izayoi wrong?

You know that saying "curiosity killed the cat" is actually pretty true in this case. I mean, I didn't die, but... you'll see.

I opened the door, and saw a room that took my breath away. It was at least three times bigger than mine. Half of the room had gaming systems, a TV, a computer, and some bean bag chairs. The other half had a few dressers and a spacious walk in closet. In between the two halves was a King sized bed with a deep red comforter, black pillows, and the room was carpeted with black carpeting, a deep red throw rug the same color as the comforter was on the floor in front of the bed.

This looked every bit the bachelor pad.

On the wall, hanging above the bed was a sword hanging on two hooks- a plaque hanging underneath it saying that it was named the Tessaiga, and it was forged for InuYasha by one of his father's fangs.

That was a big deal, seeing as though I don't think those fangs would grow back into his father's mouth. The plaque also said that it was, of course, one of a kind and it had a brother sword named the Tensaiga that belonged to InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru.

See, I'm not the brightest person. Not only did I walk into InuYasha's room without invitation, but my mind didn't register the fact that to see the plaque, I had climbed onto his bed.

And that's where he caught me.

"K-Kagome?" I guess his surprise at seeing me in his room, on his bed, threw away all notions of calling me anything but my name.

At least he could say that much. When I turned to see him, I was speechless, and I'm pretty sure if I put my face down on the comforter, I would blend in.

There stood InuYasha in the doorway of what I assumed was his bathroom, nothing but a towel on his waist. His hair was wet and clinging to his skin all down his toned, beautiful chest and across his broad shoulders, and strong back.

In other words, he looked sexy. Not sexy like, "Oh, look at that, that's sexy," but more like, "I would fuck you right now if you weren't dating my sister," sexy.

I did _not _just fucking think that.

I was speechless to say the least, and I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth, you're starting to drool a bit."

Yep, my guess was correct- my mouth was open, and I guess now that he saw me all flustered his ego came back and I was probably going to be teased with this for the rest of my life.

"I-I-InuYasha. I'm sorry, mom just sent me up here, and I knocked but you didn't answer so I came in and I saw the Tessaiga, so I went to look at it and I had to climb on your bed to do it, and you walked out and- and, I'm sorry!" I spit out the paragraph long explanation, and stummbled off of his bed. "I'll just go, now!"

Before I could make my way out of the room, and felt a hand on my wrist pulling me back, "Kagome, wait."

I stood still, but refused to turn around and look at him.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting anyone- much less you- to be in my room. Uh, take a seat or somethin', get comfortable." When he saw that I wasn't moving he spoke again, "Somethin' wrong, wench?"

Ah, the nicknames were back.

"C-Can you at least put some clothes on, dog boy?"

"Why are you all nervous? Do you see something you like?" A shiver went down my spine as I felt his breath on my neck, having apparently gotten closer to whisper in my ear.

"U-Uh, hardly. Just go get dressed, it's making me sick looking at you." I knew it was harsh, but my pride was on the line, people!

"Feh, fine. Take a seat." I nodded and side-stepped around him so I wouldn't have to look at him in just a towel, before walking over to the bed.

I sat down, before shooting right back up and practically sprinting over to a bean bag chair. When I plopped down, I put my head in my hands and tried to calm my breathing and my heart.

"So, I just remembered you said 'mom' sent you up, and not 'your mom.' What's that all about?"

Ah, shit.

"She, uh, just said that I need to start calling her mom or Izayoi, since I'm practically family." When I saw his expression mirror mine from when she said to me I quickly corrected myself, "Ya know, because of Kikyo."

I saw his face drop slightly, before his mask of indifference was back up and I couldn't help but wonder if it was from disappointment.

"Oh, right." He mumbled while pulling a shirt over his head, his jeans already slung on his hips.

"Yeah, right."

That's when the awkwardness ensued. He went and sat down on his bed, and we just looked at each other and around the room for a few moments. Neither of us knew what to say.

"So, why did you come here?" He asked, and I felt like slapping myself for forgetting.

"Oh, yeah, that." I stood up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him and putting my hand over his in his lap. Weird, I know, but I was trying to be as sincere as possible. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday. You told me you were claustrophobic, but I didn't know if you were alright once you left, since you did it in a hurry." I laughed nervously.

His eyes met mine, looking pretty confused. "You came here to... check up on me?"

I nodded and he started to look even more confused, so he asked: "Why?"

"Because... well I guess because I was worried about you. I couldn't stop thinking that it was my fault we were there in the first place. I kept thinking all night that if I hadn't been there- if my plan hadn't failed- something bad could have happened to you, and I didn't like that feeling."

I can't believe I actually just admitted all of that.

Abruptly, he snatched his hand away from mine and turned his head away.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"So, you came to appease your guilt, not because you actually care about _me._"

How does he always find wrong in my words!

"You're being ridiculous, of course I care about you!"

Shit.

Fuck.

No, no, no, no.

Please, anyone, tell me I did _not_ just admit that out loud! See everyone? THIS is word vomit.

We both sat up rigidly on the bed, my hand slapping over my mouth- my eyes widened in shock.

All I could see of InuYasha was his back since he turned away from me before I made the comment, but from what I could see he was ramrod straight.

"What?" He whispered, and I stammered for some kind of explanation.

"I, uhm, you know. You're my sister's boyfriend, a-and I just, well, I guess we kind of bonded y-yesterday, and I thought a lot, and uhm I wanted to check on you, because y-you mean something to me?" It came out sounding a lot like a question, since I was wondering why the hell I wouldn't fucking shut up!

Before I knew what was happening- his face was in front of mine, our noses touching. His hand held my chin in place and my eyes got even wider- my face reddening from the movement.

His eyes searched mine to determine whether or not I was lying, and I couldn't control my accelerating heartbeat. This was the complete opposite of the first time we were like this when we were fighting in the hall. At that time it was pure hate and malice in our actions, this time it was pure... desire?

Please, no.

"I-InuYasha...?" I whispered, and like that the spell was broken.

He was, all of a sudden, on the other side of the room rubbing the bridge of his nose, and then his temples.

"I'm just gonna go then, since I know you're okay now." I stood up and went to the door, grabbing the handle and opening it.

Before I could actually leave I heard my name being called.

"Yes, InuYasha?"

"Uhm... thanks, I guess, for checking on me." He looked like those words were not the ones he wanted to say, but I shook it off before smiling and giving him a two finger salute.

"No problem, dog boy."

I ran down the stairs, said goodbye to Izayoi, dashed out of the front door and the gate, and then slowed my speed so that I was strolling the street on my way back to my house.

In curiosity I looked back at the mansion one last time, and squinted when I saw Nazuna Murakami, another girl from school, entering the gates before they closed from my departure.

I snuck back a bit to see where she was going to go, and gasped when I saw InuYasha run out the front door and pull her to the garage to get into his car. Quickly, I hid behind a tree- still peeking out. Right before they got into the car, Nazuna went up to InuYasha, threw her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips.

I saw he pulled away, gave a smile that I deemed fake, and motioned to get in the car. Nazuna looked a bit upset, but got in anyways.

As they drove away, passing me, I tried to shake the feeling of sadness in seeing InuYasha actually in the act of cheating on my sister.

I also wondered why it felt like my heart was slowly breaking into pieces.

**X-X**

**A/N: Ah, like I said sorry it's been so long. At least, I gave you a longer chapter this time, haha. I know it's a sad ending, but now you know that they're starting to confront their feelings (kind of.) Please review!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Chapter Six: Heartless.**


	6. Heartless

**CHAPTER SIX: HEARTLESS**

**A/N: Woo-hoo! I don't really have anything else to say other than thanks again to the reviewers! You guys/gals are awesome! Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... Sadly. I wish I did. That would be kick-ass. **

_**"**__**If you tell the truth you don't have to remember anything."**__** -**_** Mark Twain.**

_**"In the night I hear them talk, the coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road he lost his soul to a woman so heartless. How could you be so heartless?" **_**-Kanye West.**

**X-X (InuYasha's POV)**

What the fuck was going on?

That was the main thought going through my head over and over again as I drove my car to the restaurant I made reservations at for Nazuna and I. You know when you're driving and it kind of just becomes second nature so that your body is driving, but your mind is pre-occupied and when you finally snap out of it, you're wondering how you were able to keep driving and not get into an accident? Yeah, that's what happened to me the whole damn ride.

I realized by the end of it that Nazuna was probably pissed that not only had I pushed her away when she kissed me, but that I haven't spoken to her since we got in the car.

I honestly couldn't bring myself to give a shit.

All I could think about was Kagome. Everything I thought of reminded me of her, and no matter what I did my brain would just re-route its way back to her. I couldn't help but think that she was changing me. When Nazuna went to kiss me... I didn't want it. I didn't want her lips on mine or her arms around me. I didn't want any part of her. Even now, I don't even know why I'm still here with her. Why haven't I canceled this date? Why the fuck was Kagome stuck in my head?

I was so confused. Our conversation in my bedroom still lingered in the air. It resounded through my head like an organ echoed through a church.

When she had first said what she needed to say, I thought it was out of pure guilt and it had made me so... so... angry. I was upset because I had gotten my hopes up that maybe, just maybe, she had actually been worried about me. I was so pissed off, and when she blurted out that she did indeed care, I had almost kissed her.

I had been so close to her face, our breath was mingling, and if she hadn't spoken I know that I would have done it.

That scared the shit out of me. Wasn't I supposed to hate this wench? I knew Kikyo cared about me, but sometimes I felt like she was just with me for my money or my popularity. Sometimes it felt like she was trying to change me into something I wasn't. With Nazuna and Yura, they were just mere toys on the side that I could play with, something, _anything_, to show that I had the upper hand.

But now none of that cared anymore, because...

Because Kagome _cares._

She actually cares about me. Me, InuYasha, the rich, arrogant, devilishly handsome, asshole, ill-tempered, self-conscious, half-breed. Kagome cares about me, but not because I'm rich or because I'm popular. Not because she feels obligated to, but because she just does.

That was enough for me.

"InuYasha, why are we at my house? Oh, I see, thought we'd skip the dinner and go straight for dessert?"

I looked over to Nazuna, and shook my head in disgust to see her already unbuttoning her jacket, and again I wondered how Kagome had changed me in such a short amount of time. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Nazuna's cliché line.

"No. You're getting out of my car, and you're never going to contact me again."

Sure, I was being harsh, but sometimes you have to do that to get the message across.

Quick enough, she opened the door and scrambled out of the car before turning around and leaning down to the window, "W-What, InuYa-"

"Bye."

I rolled up the window and sped off towards where I knew Kagome and Kikyo lived.

I needed to set things straight.

**X-X (Kagome's POV)**

Answer... Answer... C'mon!

Sango's voicemail picked up yet again, before I ended the call and tried Ayame.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Ayame, thank God you answered! Are you with Sango and Rin?" I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard a sound of approval come from the other end. "Why isn't Sango answering her phone?"

"It died, we're at the mall. We tried calling you earlier, but you didn't answer."

Oops.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you guys want to come over? We can have a sleepover, I have so much to tell you." I rushed out, and was wishing on anything that they would say yes.

"Duh! You know we can't turn down a good sleepover, plus gossip! We'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Great, see you then." I hung up the phone, put it on my desk next to my bed, and laid back to look up at the ceiling.

I needed my best friends. I needed to tell someone, anyone, what I had witnessed and if I didn't get these... feelings... off of my chest soon, I was going to explode.

What the fuck was InuYasha doing to me? It had hurt so much when I saw Nazuna kiss him. I had felt betrayed, but that couldn't be right. I hated InuYasha... hated... hated.

Hat_ed._

Shit.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door downstairs, and the voices of my friends. Springing up, I bolted out my door and ran down the stairs before grabbing their hands and dragging them back up to my room throwing a, "Mom, we're having an emergency sleepover!" over my shoulder.

Once we were inside my room, I slammed the door shut, and gave them all a huge group hug. "I'm so glad you guys are here."

They hugged me back, surprised, and Ayame replied, "Well of course, we're best friends!"

We all sat down on my bed, and Sango started it off, "Okay, Kagome. What happened?"

So I told them. I told them about how from day one of meeting InuYasha, I hated him. I told them about this constant need to bring him down. I told them about how disappointed I was when I saw that it was him picking on Souta. I told them about the food fight (even though they were there) and the detentions, I told them about the closet lock in, and I told them about when I went to house.

"I got there and he wasn't in his room, so his mom sent me up and I was on his bed looking at a sword, and he walked in wearing only a fucking towel, and then we talked and I admitted that I cared about him enough to come check on him. Then... I think we almost kissed, but I spoke and I guess it broke the spell or something, because I got up and left and when I was leaving..."

"What?" Rin urged me on, her voice sounding tight.

"I... I looked back and I saw Nazuna meet InuYasha outside, a-and they kissed and got in his car and drove away." I stopped and looked at the faces of my friends. Sango was shocked, Rin was tearful it seemed, Ayame was confused, and Kikyo was pissed off.

Wait... Kikyo?

"K-Kikyo, what are you doing in here!"

What the fuck was going on? I could have sworn it was just me and my friends in here, so how the fuck did Kikyo get in here without me noticing, and how much did she hear!

Well... judging by her face, everything.

"Mom told me to come up and tell you guys dinner is ready. So I came, only to find my sister and her friends talking shit and gossiping. You know Kagome, I never pegged you for a dirty liar." Kikyo practically spat at me.

"Kikyo, I'm not lying. You know InuYasha is shady, you've seen him yourself with Yura."

"Yes, I've seen them talking, because they have a few classes together. I've never seen him even _look_ at Nazuna. I can't believe you! This is like the third time you've tried to split InuYasha and I apart. Well, Kagome, sorry to burst your bubble but it's not going to happen! InuYasha loves me, he wouldn't cheat on me!" Kikyo was screaming at me now, and I couldn't hold back what I had to say.

"Oh yeah, Kikyo? You know denial isn't suited for you, and if he wouldn't cheat on you then why have he and I almost kissed before! Answer me tha-!"

**SLAP!**

The bitch just slapped me. My own sister, my own blood, just slapped me. Granted I kind of deserve it, but for what? Telling the truth? She must have scratched me when she slapped because I felt some blood running down my cheek.

"Touch me one more time, and you're going to regret it, Kikyo. I'm sorry that you choose to believe your lying, cheating, manipulative boyfriend over your sister. That's just too fucking bad, and I hope your decision makes you happy because you just lost me. When you get your heart broken, don't come crying to me, _sis._" I sneered the last word before looking once to my friends and pushing my way past Kikyo, out the door.

This sleepover would have to be held somewhere else.

I walked down the stairs, and opened the door only to be stopped with something, or should I say someone I did not expect to see.

"I-InuYasha?" My momentary shock kind of surpassed any rage I had in my body right now, but that didn't last long. "Kikyo, your boyfriend is here. Quick, get him, before I jump his bones!"

I always did have a way with teasing people.

"Kagome, I came here to see you. What's wrong? Who did that to your face?"

InuYasha's hand came up to grasp my chin and twist my head to look at my cheek, but I slapped it away before glaring at him with all the hate and anger I could muster. "Leave me alone, InuYasha."

It's not my fault that those four words had more of an undertone that sounded like: "I'm really mad at you, but if you come say you're sorry at a later date, I'll forgive you because I'm being stupid and developing feelings."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have a sleepover to go to." I tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't let me by. "Move, InuYasha!"

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!" He screamed, and I didn't visibly flinch but on the inside I was kind of scared.

"InuYasha! Get up here, right now!" Kikyo shouted from upstairs and I smirked.

"Your bitch awaits." He sighed before stepping around me and heading towards the stairs, "Oh, and by your bitch, I meant my sister, not your other two whores." I shouted over my shoulder, and I got a good glimpse of his shocked face before his name resounded through the house again and he trudged up the stairs.

"Just like a dog on a leash." I whispered, wiping some tears out of my eyes.

Fucking wind, blowing dirt around and shit.

**X-X (InuYasha's POV)**

Kagome Higurashi is going to be the death of me, I swear.

So last night I go upstairs to Kikyo only to be reamed about how she heard that I was with Nazuna and that we kissed, and that Kagome and I had almost kissed, and that Yura and I had something going on.

Granted, it was all true, but still!

And then Kikyo told me that she had slapped and scratched Kagome and that had nearly set me off. I stayed silent though, and I guess Kikyo took that as "Babe, thank you for defending me" although it was really "If you ever touch me or Kagome again, I'll rip your head off."

I know, brutal, but when it comes to Kagome, I tend to throw away and rationality.

I went home, didn't get a wink of sleep, got out of bed, did my morning routine, and now here I am with Miroku in the car with me , driving to school.

I was going to find Kagome, and I was going to figure out what the hell was going on.

I parked the car, got out, and locked it before looking around the parking lot. I saw that Kikyo's car was there so that means she was here somewhere.

I focused on her scent, trying to sniff it out in the air, and right when I caught it- I saw Kikyo standing in front of me, with her arms across her chest probably wondering why I haven't acknowledged her yet.

Too bad.

I walked right past her, following Kagome's scent and seeing she was walking down a hallway reading from some textbook. I hid in one of the classrooms she would be passing by soon and right at the opportune moment, I would...

"Ah!"

Pull her into the classroom.

I slammed the door shut, and pushed her against the wall to make sure she couldn't run from me.

"I-InuYasha? What is it with you and walls!" She practically screamed, and I winced before shrugging since I honestly didn't know.

"What happened, Kagome?"

"It doesn't matter. You belong to Kikyo.. and Nazuna... and Yura. So just let me go, and be the man-whore that you are." She whispered the last part, and then tried to wiggle her way out of my hold, which- let me tell you- felt amazing, but I needed her to stop before I stopped thinking with one head and started thinking with the other.

"Kagome, stop!" Even to me my voice sounded strangled like I was in control by only a mere thread. "Please tell me, what's wrong?"

And with that it felt like all the fight just drained out of her. She went limp, and when she looked up into my eyes that were only a few inches from hers, I saw that she was crying.

"You want to know what's wrong, InuYasha? How about I'm supposed to hate you. You're my sister's boyfriend, and I've never really liked you because I don't think I ever knew you. And then the whole closet thing happened and I got to see this side of you that I don't think you've ever shown anyone before, and it was the greatest thing I've ever experienced. Then there's your house where your mom asks me to call her mom, and I go to your room and you come out in a towel, which by the way- you wear very well, and then I blurt out I care about you and you come so close to me I think you might kiss me, and I find myself not caring. I find myself welcoming the person I'm supposed to hate the most, to kiss me."

She takes a breath, the tears pouring down her face and some part of me crumbles because I know there's more.

"And then... and then I'm leaving your house, and I look back to see Nazuna walking up to you and kissing you and getting in your car, and I'm trying so hard to believe that the ache I felt in my heart that day belonged to feeling sorry for my sister, but my resolve is fading quickly and I'm starting to believe it's because I was hurt a-and jealous... because I wanted to be the girl in the car going out to dinner with you. Hugging you, kissing you, loving _you._ So I go home, and I call my friends because I need to tell _anybody_ these feelings welling up inside of me, and when I do tell them, Kikyo overhears. Then she hits me, and I leave and I go downstairs and you're fucking there."

I couldn't breathe. Her confession was everything I've ever wanted to hear, but it scared me at the same time.

"Kagome... how do you feel about me?" I manage to whisper out, and she looks down to the ground.

"I feel so much that it hurts. Every time we're within a five foot radius of each other, my body heats up. When your face is close to mine- like it is right now- I feel like there is a magnet pulling us closer, and I feel helpless to stop it. Anytime you touch me, I want you to just keep doing it and not stop. I don't know how I feel all the time, InuYasha, but I know that I care about you- more than I should. More than anyone should care for someone, and I wish-"

I shut her up. I had to, because with every word she spoke I inched closer and closer to a cliff I wasn't ready to dive off of yet. So I kissed her smack on the lips. It was... amazing. I have never had butterflies in my stomach, but I do now. Her lips were soft, and even though they were still from pure shock, I could tell that they were perfect for kissing... among other things.

I opened my eyes before pulling away softly, her mouth hanging open and a bright blush on her cheeks. I had never seen her looking more beautiful, and right when I thought this moment was perfect-

I heard textbooks drop to the floor.

Simultaneously, our heads snapped to the side to look at the door where Kikyo was standing with her own mouth dropped open. In hurt, in shock, in betrayal- who knows.

"K-Kikyo..." I hear Kagome whimper, and my ears fall flat on my head at the pain in her voice and the pain on Kikyo's face.

"How could you?" She asked both of us, before walking up to us, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Kagome. She started dragging me out of the classroom, but right before we walked out the door, she turned back to her sister.

I cringed at the sight of Kagome, she was on the floor- apparently have fallen without me holding her up against the wall-, with her head in her knees- quiet sobs coming from her.

"You're nothing but a whore, Kagome. I hate you!" Kikyo screamed, and I winced before being dragged around again.

It hurt me so bad to leave Kagome behind, but I knew I had to clear things up with Kikyo.

And by clear things up, I mean break up with her. I couldn't do this anymore.

I was in love with Kagome Higurashi.

**X-X**

**A/N: I knoooooooooow. I'm so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you all haven't forgotten about me! I've just been super duper busy, but hey here's another chapter. Uh-oh, things are really heating up now!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Chapter Seven: Cry.**


	7. Cry

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CRY**

**A/N: Wow, thanks to the reviewers! This chapter took forever and I'm so so sorry! But please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... Sadly. I wish I did. That would be kick-ass. **

_**"**__**Delay is the deadliest form of denial."**__** -**_** C. Northcote Parkinson.**

_**"So we'll just cry on each other's shoulders, cry until it's over." **_**-Jason Walker.**

**X-X (Kagome's POV)**

Five days have passed since the incident with InuYasha and Kikyo at school. Five days have passed since I have eaten more than what my mom would force down my throat. Five days since I have spoken more than a dozen words. Five days since Kikyo and I have looked at each other. Five days since I went to school. Five days since I've slept more than an hour.

Five fucking days that felt like an eternity.

I honestly didn't know what was wrong with me, I had never been this affected by someone before, and it was scaring me shitless. I just didn't have the drive to do anything anymore, and I hated it. More than anything I wanted to get up, shower, eat, and go to school but every time I tried I felt this crippling pain in my chest and it made me want to crawl into bed and cry for days.

So that's what I did.

On more than one occasion my friends stopped by to check up on me, but not even they could get me to smile, or to laugh. Nothing. It was like I was a robot with no emotions at all.

As I looked up at the ceiling while laying in bed, a million thoughts crashed into me, just like they had been for five days. Thoughts of my family, Kikyo, Sango, Ayame and Rin, InuYasha...

InuYasha.

He was the main focus of these thoughts. Just thinking of him brought tears to my eyes and sent shivers down my spine. What a contradiction. He kills me, but he keeps me alive.

And that kiss.

I turned over on my side and hugged my extra pillow tight to my body, trying not to cry anymore, but the tears still ran out.

Angry with myself for being so pathetic over something I never had, I got up and trudged over to my desk before sitting down in the chair, and ripping my diary open. Grabbing a pen I started jotting down every feeling that was coursing through me.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Why do I always start the entry like that, isn't it a little cliché? All well. Diary... I don't know what is going on with me. Why am I feeling like this? This is all so wrong! Why do I care about him so much! He's arrogant and ignorant and snobby and... handsome and sweet and..._

_No!_

_But... there's a side to him that I feel like no one has seen, except for me, and that is what is drawing me in. How can I care for someone who is such a player though? Someone who hurt my sister? Someone who left me crying in a classroom to chase after my sister even though all he does is cheat on her?_

_Someone who kisses me and then leaves. _

_That kiss was so amazing, although it wasn't my first, it might as well have been because that is the only kiss that has sent shivers through my body, and caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I shouldn't have liked it though, because it's Kikyo's boyfriend!_

_Maybe she's right, I am nothing more than a whore._

_But I can't help how I feel. No one can. Sure, you can pull yourself out of the situation, but those feelings will remain forever. You never forget your first love._

_Wait, what the fuck?_

_I don't love InuYasha, do I?_

_No, I just care about him... right?_

_Oh who am I kidding, diary, I lo-_

I slammed my diary shut when I heard my door open and a soft "Kagome" come from someone's lips.

Someone I haven't spoken to in five days.

"K-Kikyo?" I rasped out and winced at the scraping in my throat from not speaking for so long.

"Can... can we talk?" She asked and I nodded walking back over to my bed and sitting on the edge of it with Kikyo next to me.

"Kagome... I... I owe you an apology." She began and I opened my mouth to interrupt, but she silenced me with a wave of her hand, "No, let me finish. You see... that day in the classroom after we walked out on you, InuYasha" I winced hearing his name, something she noticed, "er... that boy took me to his house and we talked about everything. He was very kind, well as kind as he could be, in telling me that he kissed you and that you had nothing to do with it. He told me that he was cheating on me with Yura and Nazuna, and he proved it to me by calling the girls and having them admit it over the phone in front of me." Her voice cracked and I saw the tears welling up in her eyes from trying to keep up a strong front. "He also told them that he couldn't see them anymore, and then he said the same to me."

"Kikyo..." I whispered, and hugged her tight to my body so that she could cry it out.

"Kagome, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean anything I s-said to you! I was just hurt, and I was so angry with you these past few days because I blamed you, even though he told me it wasn't y-you. I went to school trying to win him back, but he turned me down every time, because he l-loves someone else." I could feel her tears on my shirt, and I tried my hardest to not cry along with her, because now my heart was breaking hearing that InuYasha loves someone else.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. I really am, and it's okay I forgive you. We're sisters above all else, right?" I pushed her away by the shoulders so I could look into her face and give her a tight, but reassuring, smile.

"Kagome, he loves you. And I know you love him too."

My eyes widened at her brazen statement, and I started laughing nervously.

"Aha, no. You have it all wrong, I don't love him and he doesn't love me!"

"You can deny it all you want, but I see it in both of you. You've holed yourself up in your room for five days, and the two days he came to school afterwards he wasn't the same. He hasn't shown up since." She started, and my mouth was slack from shock, not believing what she was saying. "Just know, Kagome, that I want to see you happy, so I give you my blessing."

"K-Kikyo... I-I do-"

"Save it. Please, just don't lie to me anymore." She stood up and started walking to the door, tears still streaking her cheeks.

"I won't. Thank you, Kikyo." I smiled a real smile this time, and so did she before she left the room and left me alone with my thoughts.

My thoughts about how I was in love with InuYasha Takahashi.

**X-X (InuYasha's POV)**

That... that wench.

Where was she!

After the incident I went to school for two days, and then when she wasn't there both days, I decided she probably wasn't going to show up. This shit was tearing me up inside, I needed to see her. I didn't have the motivation to go to school or speak to anyone that I didn't have to speak to, so I got texts from my friends everyday to let me know if she had decided to show up to school, but she hasn't so far.

She's probably at home, but I can't go there because that family would likely purify me right now.

Shit, I don't know what to do!

Picking up my phone I decided to send her another text message.

_Kagome, write back please. I need to talk to you._

In the past five days this was the 37th text message I had sent her. I really was like a dog on a leash.

I had my head in my hands, thinking that she wasn't going to write back when all of a sudden my phone vibrated and I jumped. Opening it, I smiled the biggest grin I've ever had when I saw her name on the screen.

Read now, read now, read NOW!

_Talk._

It wasn't much, but it was something.

_Can we meet somewhere? I think we should talk in person._

The time it took for her to reply was long, but finally my phone lit up and vibrated once again.

_I'll be over in a bit. _

Success.

_Okay. :)_

I did it. Kagome was coming over and we were going to talk. We were going to set things straight, and maybe, just maybe we could try and work this out so we could... be together?

I honestly didn't know what I was hoping to come out of this talk, but there was just this need inside of me to see Kagome, and straighten things out.

Everything and everyone else be damned.

**X-X (Kagome's POV)**

Am I really doing this?

Am I really walking the path to InuYasha's house?

Yes, yes I am and let me tell you it was like a walk of shame. One, because I hadn't been outside the house for almost a week, and two because I was embarrassed from the way I was when he had last seen me. On top of that, a chill was sweeping through the area and it looked like rain was coming our way.

Wonderful!

_'Please, wait until I get there before it starts to rain.' _I prayed to whomever would listen to me.

I cheered silently when I saw InuYasha's gates in my line of sight, and frowned when I felt the first few droplets of rain. I was still about five minutes away.

Shit.

I started walking faster, and it seemed like the faster I walked the harder the rain began to fall, so I decided to slow down and maybe in some weird way that would slow the rain down. See, I forgot that this is the real world and not a movie, so that didn't help at all.

Cue torrential downpour.

Now I was full out running towards InuYasha's house, desperately hiding my cell phone in my bra and hunching slightly to try and keep it as dry as possible. When I reached his gate I pressed the button to call someone in the house, and screamed in frustration when someone didn't answer in the first few beeps.

Ten beeps later I heard a voice on the other side, the voice crackling from the weather interference, "Kagome?"

"Let me in, InuYasha!" I yelled, and he murmured a quick affirmative before I heard the gates open slightly.

Dashing inside I sprinted to the front porch, practically running into the towel InuYasha was holding for me. Picture a bull charging a red blanket... I was the bull.

"Kagome, you're soaked!" InuYasha wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into the house and up the stairs to his room.

I was freezing what little ass I had off so at this moment in time I didn't care where he took me as long as it was warm.

I wasn't even aware of our bodies touching.

Not at all.

Once we were in his room, he pulled me to the bathroom where he turned on the shower to a hot temperature but not too hot that my body would go into shock from the change. I pulled my cell phone out of my bra and placed it on the counter before climbing into the bathtub and sitting down beneath the spray.

It was like heaven.

After a few minutes, I looked over at InuYasha who was sitting cross legged on the small area rug on the floor of his bathroom with a confused look on his face.

"Uhm, sorry about all this." I murmur just realizing that this was our first interaction with each other in almost a week. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and nervous.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here." He mumbled, and I stiffened at his honesty. He isn't usually that open about what he wants.

"So uh, do you want to talk in here or can I shower?" I don't know if my palms were sweaty or if that was just water.

"Uhm, you can take a shower. I'll leave the bathroom and will come back in after a few minutes and I'll leave some clothes on the counter for you, so if you want to just leave your wet clothes on the rug I'll get 'em and dry 'em for you." He didn't look into my eyes at all as he spoke.

"Okay, thank you InuYasha."

I watched him leave the bathroom before I stood up, shut the curtain, and stripped out of my clothes quickly before leaving them in a pile on the rug. When I heard the door re-open and then close, I knew that I could shower freely.

I looked around and found his shampoo, quickly lathering it up into my hair and then rinsing. I did the same with the conditioner except I let it sit in my hair for about five minutes instead of rinsing it immediately.

It was surreal to me that I was showering in InuYasha's bathroom, and that we were about to have a talk that could change everything. My stomach was in knots and my legs felt weak, but despite my growing nervousness there was another part of me that was anxious.

I rinsed out the conditioner, loving the smell, and then grabbed his body wash, opening it up and squeezing some into the palm of my hand before rubbing it all over my body.

God, it smelled so good! It smelled just like InuYasha- I couldn't get enough.

Washing my body off, I turned off the shower and stepped out seeing the clothes on the counter just like he promised. I couldn't help the blush that spread like wild fire across my cheeks when I realized that it was nothing more than a big t-shirt, and a pair of his boxers.

Shrugging, I dried my body and hair with the towel before slipping on the clothes. I grasped the door knob and turned it, trying to shut out the fluttering in my stomach. I opened the door and saw that the damned critters in my stomach were for no reason, because InuYasha wasn't in the room.

Deciding it would be safe, I walked over to his bed and sat down- I mean c'mon, I've already had a talk with him on this bed, it's not like I'm going to jump his bones by just sitting here. After about five minutes, I was getting bored and laid backwards so that my knees were bent over the bed and my feet were on the ground, but my upper body was laying on the bed- arms splayed out to the sides.

"InuYashaaaaaa... where are you?" I whispered, before a weight settled on the bed next to me.

"I'm right here." I was slightly startled by his sudden appearance, but I didn't voice it. I looked over at him and saw him laying on his side right next to me with his hand propping his head up.

I quickly decided that no- talking on the bed wouldn't be the greatest idea especially when you have a tantalizing hanyou right next to you.

"Okay, you wanted to talk- so talk." I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest, mustering up the best glare I could, but it was so hard to be strong when for the past five days I have been so weak.

He sat up slowly and ran a clawed hand through his silver mane. "W-Well... I just uhm..." He stopped a moment, took a breath and then continued, "I broke up with Kikyo... and Nazuna.. and Yura."

"I know. Why?"

A look of confusion came across his face before asking, "How do you know?"

I sighed and began looking around the room as a distraction, "Kikyo came and talked to me. Before you get all riled up, it was very civil and sisterly and she told me everything. That's why I finally texted you back."

"W-What did she say?"

"No, I answered your question, now you answer mine. Why did you cut it off with all of them?" With this said I turned to face the person I was questioning and was taken aback when I saw his head in his hands, and it looked like he was thinking of a good way to say his reasons.

InuYasha thinking? It must be a sign of the apocalypse.

"I just felt wrong, I guess." He finally murmured, and I sighed disappointed.

I very tiny- and I mean tiny- part of me was hoping he would say it was for me, and that it would be like the movies where the guy realizes he has done wrong and then confesses his love for his woman, etc etc.

But this wasn't the movies- this was reality and there was no way in hell that I was the woman InuYasha was in love with.

Puppy (no pun) love? Sure.

But madly, deeply, irrevocably Edward/Bella love? I don't think so.

"I... I want to make this work, Kagome."

That stopped me in my tracks, there might be hope for him yet. I peeked at him from behind my bangs and connected eyes with him.

He stood up and came towards me before cupping my face with both of his hands and gazing intently into my eyes.

"I really like you, and I felt wrong doing what I was doing because you said it was wrong. Because I wanted to prove myself to you- to prove that I want to try and be a better man for you- I broke it off with all of them. Give me a chance." His breathe fanned across my face and it took all of my willpower not to give in and kiss him as an affirmative.

Instead I grabbed his wrists and slowly brought his hands down to my waist, before wrapping my arms around his necks and hugging him tightly.

"I like you too, InuYasha." I felt his whole body stiffen at my admission. "But, you really do need to prove yourself to me, and until you do we can't be any more than friends."

I pulled away and looked at him again before smiling a real smile and giving him a platonic kiss on the cheek.

"I will prove it to you. I will wait for however long it takes." He whispered and I closed my eyes, nodding.

"I know, and I can't wait."

We hugged one last time before I told him that I should get going and that I would see him tomorrow. He offered to drive me home, but I politely declined- after all the rain had stopped and I needed the air to think.

Walking home, I thought of everything that has happened so far and my swift developing feelings for the half demon. I knew that if I went through with this... this relationship that I might get hurt, but I also knew that if he truly waited for me then it would be worth it.

Climbing into bed, I had a huge smile on my face for what felt like the billionth time today. Maybe things wouldn't so bad after all. Maybe I really can be happy for once instead of feeling like everything is too good to be true.

I just wish I knew how wrong I was.


End file.
